1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weapons, and more specifically, to a safety triggering system for a non-lethal weapon which will only allow the non-lethal weapon to be discharged in an enclosed area. The safety triggering mechanism may be adapted to be used on other types of weapons as well.
2. Background of the Invention
As the crime rate increases, more and more people are arming themselves with weapons for protection. A problem arises in the fact that many people are using these weapons for offensive purposes. Many people are using these weapons not to protect themselves from home invasion but to commit crimes.
Many different types of patents have been written which attempt to protect individuals from the accidental discharge of the weapon. Other patents have been written which will only allow certain individuals to discharge the weapon. However, presently, there are no systems which will only allow a non-lethal weapon to be used for home defense. In order to protect people from the offensive use of non-lethal weapons, a triggering system which would only permit the discharge of the non-lethal weapon in the enclosed confines of a home will prevent many crimes from being committed.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved safety triggering system for a non-lethal weapon. The improved safety triggering system will only allow the non-lethal weapon to be used in enclosed areas. The improved triggering safety system will thus prevent the non-lethal weapon from being used outdoors in the commission of a criminal offense.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety triggering mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved safety triggering mechanism which will only allow a non-lethal weapon to be discharged in an enclosed area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved safety triggering mechanism which will only allow a non-lethal weapon to be discharged in an enclosed area thereby preventing the non-lethal weapon from being used outdoors to commit a criminal offense.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a safety triggering mechanism for a weapon is disclosed. The safety triggering mechanism has a trigger for discharging the weapon. A control circuit is coupled to the trigger. The control circuit will only allow the trigger to discharge the weapon when a light signal transmitted by the control circuit is reflected back to the control circuit.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing a safety triggering mechanism for a safe discharge of a weapon is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a safety triggering mechanism coupled to the weapon comprising: a trigger for discharging the weapon; and a control circuit coupled to the trigger which will only allow the trigger to discharge the weapon when a light signal transmitted by the control circuit is reflected back to the control circuit activating the control circuit; transmitting the light signal by the control circuit; receiving the transmitted light signal back to the control circuit; and pulling the trigger to discharge the weapon when the light signal transmitted by the control circuit is reflected back to the control circuit.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.